Vampire diaries: Damon de-aged
by Vampire dragongirl2004XD
Summary: While Elena calls Stefan to tell him to come back from his little trip. Damon and Lizzy go to his room... But Damon has a desire to be sneaky and nosey and Lizzy has to pay attention to his behavior if no one is near to help, But thankfully Damon can trust his little vamp dragon pet. pwease read to find out more about how Damon acts. And pwease reveiw I LVE IT SOO MUCH!


**Hope you liked the first chapter cuz' this one will be way more FUN! Anyway let's just get to the story.**

: **Damon called Lizzy to follow him to his room while Elena called Stefan** :

Once Damon got to his room with Lizzy not far behind him, he felt absolutely weird with strange new urges and needs he felt that he had to satisfy.

"PWAY!" Damon said aloud to Lizzy who was very enthusiastic to obey something that fun.

"Did...I...really...just...SAY THAT??!!" Damon thought confused at his word.

"Yay!" Lizzy was excited to play...but what was there to play together with? Lizzy thought.

But when Lizzy snapped out of thought Damon was no longer standing in front of her. At least until Lizzy saw Damon making a mess in his bathroom snooping around in the sink's compartment of soaps, lotion, gel, shampoo and conditioner.

Lizzy emediately rushed over to stop him from wanting to chug down a bottle of bath-bubbles. Once Lizzy snatched it from him so he wouldn't suck on bubble-bath Damon started fussing and super-sped out of his room and downstairs.

Elena was still on the phone with Stefan. Damon could hear Stefan was worried due to his vampire-hearing and also just because he was nosey too.

Elena hadn't noticed Damon in the livingroom with her, but when Damon saw a bottle of bourbon on the floor that was luckily not broken he waddled over to the bottle and had successfully opened it with his tiny hands and was just about to drink from it until something fighted it out of his grasp, and sure enough it was Lizzy.

Damon got very annoyed with Lizzy always trying to stop him from doing things he probably shouldn't be doing, and he started doing a very angry pout.

The two were inturupted when Elena told them Stefan was packing to come straight home as fast as his "granny mobile" car could possibly go, but of course Damon was **NOT** delighted to hear his "little" brother was going to see an older but petite sized brother and Damon did not want Stefan to see him this way.

"Hey, Damon? I'm just gonna call Caroline ok?" Elena asked Damon.

" **AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!"** Yelled Damon who was super-speeding everywhere screaming **no**. Elena found this just a little amusing to watch.

"Hey Caroline?" Elena spoke to the phone.

"Hey Elena, what's up??" Caroline responded.

"You want to come over to the Salvatore boarding house?" Elena asked.

"Sure why?" Caroline questioned.

"Well Da-" Elena's sentence was cut off when Damon started yelling into the phone and repeating no.

"Wait is that a kid? Did Damon kidnap some poor child?!" Caroline freaked.

"Nope...that..is...Damon." Elena spoke out.

"Elena wh-what're ya'll talk'n about, how is that even possible??!!!" Caroline was very confused but agreed to come over.

After Elena hung up she noticed Damon had already sped to another part of the building leaving her to look for him, she noticed Lizzy wasn't there anymore either so Elena just looked for them both.

Elena looked in Damons bedroom and his bathroom only to find a mess of soap, shampoo and bubble-bath everywhere. She then ventured in all the other rooms of the house and finally checked Stefan's room. Which was where Damon and Lizzy were.

Damon found a few of Stefan's journals and was **scribbling** in them while Lizzy was jumping on Stefan's bed which everytime Lizzy landed a spring would make a creaking sound. Elena was worried about what Stefan would do if he found out Damon did this to his room.

" **DAMON!!!** " Elena screamed at him and Lizzy who looked towards her location. Elena thought that either of them weren't any better influence than the other.

"YOU GUY'S STEFAN IS GONNA SEE THIS, CUZ HE'S COMING BACK TODAY!!!!!" Elena yelled as loud as she could at them.

"Wha?" Was all Damon said.

"eee?" Was Lizzy's speech.

"Yeah." Elena said in agreement to they're participated focus.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Yup, that must be Caroline." Elena said with partial enthusiasum.

"uugghhh...gweat." Damon mummbled out. Lizzy on the other hand sort of liked Caroline especially when her and Damon would fight it was a little amusing to see how the fight would turn out, and to see how this would go would be the best fight yet.

"Hey Caroline! Come in. Elena said happy to see her. Plus Elena wanted her to see little Damon and to see if Caroline could help until Stefan comes back home too.

"So where is this little rascal and his dragon henchwomen?" asked Caroline.

"Right this way." Elena answered as she went up to Damon's room while Caroline followed her. When they got to his room he wasn't anywhere, they were about to leave until Caroline noticed two little lumps under the blankets. She walked over quietly and poked one of the lumps and sure enough Damon made a little peep.

"C'mon Damon come out from the blankets." Elena said to Damon who just didn't want to move. Lizzy made a little giggle after Damon was scolded.

"Hey! You too Lizzy." Elena responded to the giggle.

"Meeehhh..." Lizzy wasn't pleased by being scolded next that was Damon's job.

"OK THAT'S IT!" Caroline said as she lifted the blanket, but Damon just scooted over to the end of the bed still hiding, but at least Lizzy listened which wasn't too often since young vampire dragons love to copy they're master, and Damon was a very bad influence to the little dragons behavior.

"DAAMMONN YOU LITTLE B-" Caroline paused her yelled out sentence when an idea hit her.

"Hey, Damon if you want to go out and get ice cream you come out and listen ok?" Caroline said in a cute baby-ish voice. For some reason Damons child-like emotions made him wanna listen, but...ice cream? Why is it so hard to refuse as an adult it would be as easy as flipping the " **H** " switch.

Damon couldn't handle the urge to wanna come out for ice cream and finally he came out in a zip.

"Ice cweam?!" Damon questioned confused by the way the girl's looked at him.

"Why you looking at me like dat?" Damon asked the two girl's.

"nothing." Elena said with a big smile.

"yeah, nothing's wrong" Caroline chimed in with Elena.

"whate'ber." The little vampire said still annoyed at how they offered an ice cream deal. How dare they bribe him with something every kid enjoys thanks to his new urge's and want's that's why it was absolutely hard to deny uce cream.

"Ok well let's go then." Caroline said to the 1 and a half and a qaurter people in the room with her.

"Alright." Elena agreed.

" **YAY!!!** Ice cweam. Ice cweam." Damon exclaimed excitedly.

"aye!" Lizzy joined.

 **Welp I sure hope that you liked this chapter because they only get better am I right guys?**

 **if you want I could take requested stories too but I want to make this a long story series cuz' for me I don't like it when it's such a good fanfic and it's inly like 2 chapters and that's it. I hope to make mine at least "48" chapters long hopefully!**

 **and...PWEASE REVEIW...(for appreciation of little Damon and his dragon.)**

 **p.s I might do a friendly adorable fluff story with Damon and Lizzy too.**

 **Alright bye :D**


End file.
